Four's Dream: Truth and Dare
by MadHopefulWriter
Summary: A game of Truth and Dare turns nasty...kinda. First Divergent fic, T to be safe
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys, this is my first Divergent fic and first multi-chapter :) **

Prologue

Four's POV

We were at Uriah's apartment playing truth or dare, it was Zeke's turn and he was looking straight at me with a creepy smile on his face

"Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare" I didn't want to say truth and risk him revealing anything about my past. Zeke's grin turned even bigger once I'd answered "I dare you…." He pretended to pause to think "To play Seven Minutes in Heaven with….." more pretend thinking "…Tris!..." I glared at him while inwardly cursing myself for telling Zeke about my crush on the blonde initiate.

I really wanted to do the dare, so I stood up and held my hand out to Tris who took it nervously and followed me into Zeke's bedroom. As I turned round from closing the door I saw her staring nervously at her boots.

"Don't worry; we don't have to do anything" I say as I walked towards her, before she answers I grabbed her and forced my lips on hers quickly pushing her into the nearby wall. At first I feel Tris stiffened but then soften into the kiss.

About a minute later we were full on making out, as I lifted my hand to stroke her neck I suddenly twist it and snap!

The light goes out of her eyes as her broken neck falls weirdly.

AND THEN I WOKE UP…drenched in sweat


	2. AN

**AN**

**Sorry to anyone who thought this was a new chapter, I just wanted to tell you that I've decided to link this story with the Truth and Dare story I'm writing so the next chapter will be in Tris' pov and it starts just after Edward gets stabbed so instead of going ziplining, they play truth and dare.**

**The next chapter should be up in the next couple of days (if not sooner), but I can't really promise a update schedule. I hope you enjoy the story and review if ya did, I love hearing from you guys. :)**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely people, well here's the first chapter! :D hope you like it, sorry about any mistakes, enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1

Tris POV

I still felt sick after what happened with Edward and I could tell Christina and Will didn't want to talk about it, that's okay I didn't really want to either, so I did the only thing I could, I ran. I ran as hard and fast as I could, trying to get away from the dormitories. I found myself in an unfamiliar hallway; I was way lost and needed to sit down and catch my breath. I'd only sat down for what seemed like 5 minutes when I heard footsteps and laughter floating down the hallway. It was Uriah, Marlene and a girl with a shaved head that I never seen before; her hair was so short you practically see her skull. "Hey Tris" Uriah said as they got close

"You okay?"

"I had a difficult night."

"Yeah I heard about that dude Edward, poor guy."

"Hey, wanna come with us?" Marlene piped up "Where are you going?" I asked "Uri's brother's apartment for a party and to play truth or dare, you should totally come, you can bring your transfer friends too."

"Okay, sounds fun, I'll ask Christina and Will but first, how do you play?"

"Ah, forgot Stiffs don't play games, well Miss Tris, it's real simple, all you do is answer the question, truth or dare then you either answer the truth or do the dare but if you don't wanna do it then you have to take of a piece of clothing." Uriah explained "Socks and shoes don't count" added the bald girl, who's name was Lynn.

"Right, that's all you need to know right now, we'll give you a few minutes to get your friends and maybe add a few extra layers." Marlene said with a smile

"Okay, see you in a bit!" I yelled as I ran around the corner back toward the dormitories.

4+6-4+6-4+6-4+6-4+6-4+6-4+6-4+6

When we arrived at Uriah's brother's place were greeted by a slightly tipsy guy and a smirking Four, who quickly stopped smiling after he saw us "What's your problem?" Uriah said, giving voice to my thoughts "Can't have fun with a few initiates?" Four scowled at Uriah and walked off, Uriah shrugged and gestured to the tipsy guy next to him "This is my brother, Zeke, he owns the place so be nice." Will and Christina said hi and carried on talking to Uriah but I was still staring after Four, wondering why he was so bothered that we were here.

"Right, Zeke don't you think it's time we starting playing truth or dare?" Uriah looked up at his big brother "Good idea little brother, RIGHT, EVERYBODY OUT!" Everyone left expect Me, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Lynn, Lauren, Four, and some girl I hadn't met but guessed was a friend of Zeke and Four's. Why did he have to be here? I really didn't need an instructor who knew all my secrets, at least all the ones that were safe to tell.

**Sorry if this was too short I promise I'll try and write longer chapters! (if that's what you want) :) and they'll definitely get started on the truth and dares next chapter, also hopefully in a few chapters you'll see where Four's dream ties in **

**Have a great day :)**


	4. Chapter 2

**To all you awesome reviewers, thank you so much for reviewing, to everyone that's been asking for longer chapters, hope you like this chapter :)**

**I forgot to do this before but: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR DIVERGENT (deep sadness) **

Chapter 2

Tris POV

Now that everyone had gone, we sat down in a circle, Zeke starts and I suddenly feel quite nervous, I've never played this before, what are they going to do to me! Zeke peers around the room looking for his first victim, carefully looking at each person before his eyes land on Lynn.

"Lynn, truth or dare?"

"I'm a true dauntless so dare it is!" Lynn replied

"I dare you to lick whipped cream off Will's arm!"

"Eww, gross!" shouted Christina "I wouldn't lick him! He hasn't showered in days!"

Lynn just shrugged and nodded to Zeke who jumped up and got the cream from his kitchen "here ya go" he said passing it to her

"Hold out your arm, Will" Will obediently held out his arm and only slightly flinch when the cold cream touched his arm.

As Lynn bent down to lick it off, Will started giggling and Christina was looking at him really weirdly

"What?" he said defensively "It tickles!" Christina rolled her eyes.

"Okay that's done, my turn!" Lynn yelled "hmmm who to pick…" she said tapping her finger on her chin "Christina! Truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"Okay…I dare you to…kiss every guy on the cheek expect the one you like, you have to kiss him on the lips!"

"Easy!" Christina cried, she went a kissed Uriah, Zeke and Four on the cheek then she went up to Will and grabbed his face and softly kissed him which Will of course returned (no surprises there) and they sat there for about a minute before Lynn pulled Christina away "I didn't mean make out with him!" Christina just shrugged, smiled and stared at Will.

"Uh Chris" I said waving my hand in front of her "it's your go now"

"uhhh ah what? Oh! Okay…um…Marlene truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth"

"Pansycake" Uriah muttered

"Dude you're not gonna bring that word back!" "Oh I totally am!" "No you aren't" "Yeah I am!" "Nope" "Yep" This would go on all night if it hadn't once again been for Lynn who ran over and slapped them both in the face. "Stop squabbling and let us get on with the game!"

"So Marlene, if you were a type of fruit which one would be?" Christina asked

"Ummm….passion-fruit!"

"Well that was a weird question Christina." I said

"Yeah, well welcome to my weird brain!"

"Okay, my turn" Marlene said "Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Dare, baby!"

"I dare you to…run into the pit and proclaim your love for Eric!"

"Ewwww, so not happening!" Shauna quickly pulled of her baggy top to reveal a small, very tight top underneath and I couldn't help noticing Zeke staring at her a bit longer than everyone else.

"Right, Uri truth or dare?" Shauna said, seemingly oblivious to the stares.

"I ain't no pansycake!" Uriah proclaimed, earning a glare form Zeke for using that word.

"I dare you to run around the compound singing "Over the Hills and far away" from those old Sharpe solider movies Zeke likes."

"Let's do this thing! Who's coming?"

"Theres is no way I'm missing this!" Zeke shouts and I agree, in the end me, Zeke, Shauna and Four follow Uriah out of the room.

We watched as Uriah dances down the hall signing at the top of his voice, quite badly

"_Here's forty shillings on the drum for those who volunteer to come  
To 'list and fight the foe today - Over the hills and far away_

_O'er the hills and o'er the main, Through Flanders__Portugal__and__Spain  
King George commands and we obey - Over the hills and far away_

_When duty calls me I must go, to stand and face another foe  
but part of me will always stray - Over the Hills and far away_

_O'er the hills….etc._

_If I should fall to rise no more, as many comrades did before  
Then ask the fifes and drums to play - Over the hills and far away_

_O'er the hills ….etc._

_The fall in lads behind the drum. With colours blazing like the sun  
along the road to come what may - Over the hills and far away_

_O'er the hills…etc"._

I was surprised that no one stopped him or asked what he was doing, there were a few weird looks here and there, but I figured the Dauntless must be pretty used to their teens doing strange dares by now. We were all laughing pretty hard because not only was Uriah a terrible singer but he was also trying to dance an Irish jig and sing in a fake Irish accent and doing pretty badly, it would be almost embarrassing to watch if it wasn't so funny. Finally Uriah finished and we walked back to the room laughing and making fun of him, as we neared the apartment I caught Four staring intensely at me, like if he stared harder enough I would disappear, so I glared back, that made him look away!

As we walked in the room I noticed Christina had moved from where she was sitting next to me to right next to Will. Ha it was only a matter of time for those two.

"Right, back down to business, Four, my main man, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Four said almost immediately as if there was no other choice.

Uriah smiled an almost evil smile "You have to let Tris sit on your lap for ten rounds"

AT first Four glared at Uriah, he seemed to do that a lot, but then he just shrugged and nodded, then beckoned me over so I walked over a carefully placed myself on his lap, hyper-aware of how close I was to my instructor. "Thanks for not making a fuss." he whispered in my ear, so close I could feel his breath tickling me. "It's not like I really had a choice, but you're welcome anyway." Four lent back and smiled and I wasn't sure if it was because of what I said or for some other reason.

**Awh a little bit of FourTris for you, just a little tease of what's to come :) **

**Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review ;) **


	5. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY! I know I haven't uploaded in ages. You can blame it on technical problems and business also I found this chapter really hard to write so don't expect many Four povs. I know a lot of you asked for longer chapters and I will try but this chapter has taken so long I just needed to get it out. I'm happy with what I've written and I hope you like it too :) **

Chapter 3

Four's POV

I must be dreaming again, this can't be true, it must be I can feel her backbone pressing into my chest; it's really her, Tris Prior. The girls of dreams, literally, I hope she doesn't die this time. I try to clear my head and focus on the game, it's my turn but my mind keeps drifting back to the girl sitting on my lap. In lean down and whisper in her ear "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to do something you've never done before but always wanted to." I said thinking she would go zip-lining or something instead she turned round and kissed me on the cheek! "There! Now let's get on with the game" she said slightly blushing. My head was swimming in its own private ocean of happiness but I could still since the others staring at us apparently so could Tris, "What you all looking at? Let's on with the game"

"Well it's your turn apparently" said Christina while still staring at us.

"Fine, Lauren truth or dare?"

"Dauntless do dares" said Lauren confidently

"Congratulations you can alliterate" Tris said sarcastically "So I dare you to speak like that for the next three turns"

"Fine, what a fun folly this shall be" Lauren said smiling "Marlene, be marvellous and make your mind up about truth or dare"

"Dare!"

"Dares are daring things to do, I dare you to dangle a dragonfly in front of Darren."

"That's mean; everyone knows Darren is terrified of dragonflies!"

"Think of it as helping him overcome that fear!" Zeke piped up.

"Nah, I won't do it" Marlene said as she pulled top over head and flung it at Uriah's face to stop him staring. "And now….Lynn truth or dare?"

"Truth" Lynn said, shocking everyone "and if you use that word Uriah I will personally shave your fluffy hair off!" everyone but Uriah smiled that was more like Lynn!

"Is it true that you snuck into the pit last night to eat cake?"

"What! No, it must have been Uri"

"Not I Sir"

"Then who, you dingbat?"

As this went on I could feel my face going red and guiltier looking, Tris turned around to look at me and said "Guys! I think we've found our thief!"

Zeke was laughing his head off; Christina was staring at me like I'd stolen the crown jewels. Uriah jumped up "Aha! I should have guessed! Never could resist a nice piece of cake, could you Four!" He said while wiggling his eyebrows and I had a feeling he meant more than just physical cake.

"Right, now the cake mystery has been sorted let's get on" said Shauna "Lynn, go for it"

"Will truth or dare?"

"Let's have some fun, dare!"

"Dare ya to kiss Four on both cheeks!"

"Not happening! Sorry Four but I think I'll leave that up to Tris!"

I could see Tris blushing furiously and could feel my face going red again.

"Alright, alright stop teasing the poor fellow!" Zeke called out smirking ear to ear.

"Yeah, just carry on" said Tris "Will, who are you gonna ask?"

"Zeke truth or dare" Will said

"Dares all the way!" Zeke whooped

"I dare you to run up to Max and do the hokey pokey"

"Done!" Zeke shouted running out of the room "Someone go with him and film it" Christina shouted

There was no way I was missing this! "Tris can you get off a second, I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't get killed!" She moved and I ran out the door.

By the time I got there Zeke was already into the third verse and Max was laughing his head off and a crowd of Dauntless about three deep had circled around them I was happy to see a few cameras and knew that there was no way Zeke would live this one down.

He finally finished and everyone cheered and shouted "Encore! Encore!" but I shouted over the noise that Zeke better get his butt back to the game or the others were gonna be mad.

We raced back to his apartment, we fell in the door laughing and everyone turned to stare at us Uriah started jumping up and down shouting "What happened what happened!?"

"Yeah guys sit down, tell us all about it." Said Marlene

I sat down and pulled Tris back on my lap, once she was settled comfortably I said "Well, there's not much to tell by the time I got there Zeke was already half way through with a big crowd of people watching and don't worry there were definitely cameras!"

"What about Max?" Shauna asked

"Laughing his head off" Zeke replied

"Good, now keep the game going come on Zeke" Uriah looked straight at Zeke like they had a secret plan. Suddenly I had an uneasy feeling about whatever was going to happen next. Now Zeke's looking at me with the same creepy smile from my dream, yep definitely worried.

"Four, truth or dare?"

I need to pick dare in case Zeke mentions my past but this is getting really close to my dream. _Please don't say seven minutes in heaven please don't say seven minutes in heaven. _

"Dare" I try to answer confidently but my mind is caught up in thinking about how my dream ended "_the light goes out of her eyes as her broken neck falls weirdly"_ Why am I so worried? I know I have enough control not to hurt the real Tris. I just need to concentrate on the game.

"I dare you….to play…..seven minutes in heaven….."

No please no!

"With Tris!"

No no no no! I have to take the dare; I really want to take the dare. _Come on Four, it's just a stupid dream! _

"You okay with that Tris?" She gives the smallest of nods and follows me to Zeke's bedroom.

"Don't worry we don't have to do anything" I say smiling

She looks down and nods, she looks almost disappointed so I walk over to her and kiss her on the cheek. She looks up at me and smiles I then place my hands on her shoulders and softly kiss her on the lips.

**Thank you! Hope it was worth the wait don't forget to review I love reading what you guys think! :) **


End file.
